Hermione's Obsession
by Epeefencer
Summary: Sex addict Hermione has her sights set on a certain petite redheaded Gryffindor. Knowing her advances would be rebuffed, she plans to take matters into her own hands. A worried Ginny asks Harry for help. Will he be able to save her or will Hermione get her wish? Adult content, not suitable for minors.


**Hermione's Obsession**

Hermione Granger had a secret, one she hadn't shared with anyone. Not even her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. In fact she'd be mortified if they ever found out.

The thing was Hermione was a sex addict and her preferred partners weren't male. She loved dominating other females and she had her sights set on one in particular.

Just seeing this morsel of delectable femininity set her heart racing and made her pussy wet.

She loved the way the person's hair flowed down her back, the way her freckles were scattered over her beautiful face and nose. She was lusting after Ron's sister, Ginny.

The thing was Hermione knew Ginny didn't swing that way as she had her sights set on her best friend, Harry Potter.

Not that mattered to the bushy-haired girl, he could have her once she'd had her fun with the beautiful redhead but she wanted to be first.

Since Ginny hadn't reacted at all to the subtle hints Hermione had given, she knew that the only way to have her was to brew a potion that would make the young redhead susceptible to her advances.

She smiled with glee at the thought of deflowering the young girl and all the other lascivious pleasures she would enjoy with her nubile young body.

It excited her so much that she had to duck into one of the girl's loos and masturbate to relieve the ache deep in her pussy.

As soon as she entered the stall, she lifted her robes and plunged two fingers into her wet, dripping centre, moaning deeply as she felt her digits plunging in and out, glad that she no longer wore any knickers to get in her way.

She used her other hand to rub her hard little nub, adding to the exquisite pleasure she was giving herself.

In no time at all, because she was so turned on, she reached her crisis, moaning out in ecstasy as she tumbled off the pinnacle.

She sat here just relishing the afterglow of her orgasm for several long moments before she brought her nectar covered fingers up to her mouth and greedily sucked the sweet, tangy nectar from them.

Knowing she had to hurry to be on time for her next class, she quickly gathered up as much of her discharge as she could and licked her fingers clean.

Satisfied for the moment, she hastily stood and smoothed her robes back into place, knowing that she'd need to repeat her actions once she got back to the Gryffindor Tower before she headed down to dinner with Harry and Ron.

She hurried to class, enjoying the feeling of the remains of her fluids drying between her legs, causing the smooth flesh to rub and pull on her still inflamed pussy lips.

She made it to class just as the bell rang and she quickly took her seat between Ron and Harry.

Ron looked at her with a furrowed brow, while Harry asked in a whisper, "Where were you?" looking slightly concerned.

"If you must know, I needed to use the loo," she whispered back, smiling smugly when he blushed deeply and quickly looked away.

" _If you only knew,_ " she thought to herself, a small smile gracing her lips.

Though she was slightly distracted and had to fight to keep from squirming and rubbing her legs together, she still managed to win five points for Gryffindor, something she found smugly satisfying.

When class finally ended she had to fight her impatience as Harry and Ron leisurely strolled back to the Gryffindor common room, knowing if she hurried too much it might make Harry suspicious. She wasn't worried about Ron as he was clueless and as thick as they came.

As soon as they entered through the portrait hole, Harry and Ron headed over to one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

Hermione bid them a hasty goodbye, telling them "I'll see you when it's time to head down to dinner as she hurried to the stairs to the girl's dorms. She was in such a hurry she didn't see the questioning look that Harry gave her.

Once in her dorm room, she threw off her robes before she climbed into her bed. She closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm just in case one of her dorm-mates came in.

As much as she wanted to get started on researching the potion she'd need, she had a pressing problem to take care of first.

Not even bothering to remove her skirt, she splayed her legs and conjured two dildos, plunging one into her aching pussy and the other into her arse.

Using a little charm she had run across, she flicked her wand, causing the dildos to being plunging in and out of her two orifices.

Groining deeply, she tore open her blouse, forced her bra out of the way and began to pinch her nipples and massage her breasts, loving the feelings that tore through her.

She writhed and squirmed as the dildos pounded into her, giving her immense pleasure. She closed her eyes, envisioning what she'd do to Ginny once she had given her the potion, ravishing the redhead in both her holes and making her eat her pussy.

Just that thought brought on her first orgasm and she moaned and groaned as it tore through her.

Unfortunately to her thinking it didn't satisfy her and she groaned out loudly as she felt the pressure rising inside of her once again.

She flicked her wand, increasing the speed of the dildos and hit the one in her pussy with an Engorgio increasing its size by a half, stretching her out to her limit.

It hurt a little at first but then it gave her the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced.

She thrashed about on her bed as her second orgasm tore through her.

Wanting even more, she rolled over and got on her hands and knees and enlarged the dildo in her arse to nearly the same size as the one in her pussy, making it much longer too.

Her eyes rolled up into her head as the now massive and exceptionally long dildo plunged deep into the recesses of her bowels, giving her such a wonderful feeling of being filled completely.

She made a quick mental note to remember to do this more often before she gave herself over to the maddening sensations she was experiencing.

She could feel the two dildos rubbing up against each other through the thin membrane that separated them.

Closing her eyes, she fantasized about doing these same things with Ginny, making her into her little sex slave.

Feeling her juices running out of her pussy, she reached down with one hand and gathered a huge quantity and brought it to her mouth, licking and sucking it eagerly.

As she did, she wondered if Ginny's pussy would taste the same, something she promised to find out as soon as she could.

Then those thoughts were driven from her mind as her final orgasm ripped through her, making her collapse face first down onto her bed. She screamed out as her body convulsed, every nerve ending exploding with a fiery sensation that drove her to the edge of consciousness.

Utterly spent, she was just able to banish the dildos before she just lay there panting heavily as the last little after-shocks of her orgasm rippled through her.

She sighed in satisfaction, feeling satiated for the moment. When her quivering limbs returned to her control, she wiped all of her sweet juices from her pussy, once more sucking them down.

She was glad she had removed all of her nether hair as it made cleaning herself up so much easier, plus she loved the smoothness of her skin and it made her pleasure nub so much more accessible.

She lay there on her bed recovering until she saw she had just enough time to take a quick shower before she had to meet up with Harry and Ron to head down to dinner.

Hermione found dinner a little hard as Ginny was sitting across from her, talking to Harry. It was all she could to do to keep herself from staring at the beautiful redhead.

Fortunately no one seemed to notice her obsession with the younger Gryffindor, though to the bushy-haired girl, dinner seemed to last forever.

When they were done eating the four of them headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Knowing if she stayed in Ginny's presence she'd have a hard time not staring, she insisted that Harry and Ron accompany her to the Library so that they could finish their Potion's essays.

Though they grumbled, they dutifully went and got their book bags and followed her out of the portrait hole.

Much to her annoyance, Ginny came running after them, wanting to head to the library too to finish her Transfiguration Essay.

Pretending not to care, Hermione had smiled at the young redhead, hoping that she'd be able to ignore the ripe young girl and get her work done.

Fortune smiled on her as she was able to place a huge stack of books between her and Ginny, effectively blocking her from view.

With Ginny sitting on the same side of the table and with a empty chair between them, Hermione could convince herself she wasn't there. The added distance keeping the redhead's tantalizing fragrance from distracting her.

The only thing she found annoying was that Harry chose to sit across from Ginny and while they both worked on their respective essays, they kept glancing and whispering to one another.

It was about an hour later when they had all finished their essays and Harry, Ron and Ginny packed up their things to head back to the common room.

Hermione begged off, saying "I have a few things to research."

Harry and Ginny just gave her a wave goodbye but Ron had to mutter "Completely mental," as he passed by.

Hermione had to bite her tongue, not wanting to get into it with him. She didn't want to give Madam Pince any reason to kick her out of the Library as she wanted to use the alone time to research the potion she needed to make Ginny bend to her wishes.

Because she was one of the Librarian's favourite students, she was able to convince the woman to let her into the Restricted Section, for a little light research.

Hermione smiled smugly, the woman was just so easy to manipulate. After finding a couple of promising books, she returned to her work table and set right to work.

It took a little doing but she finally found what she was looking for in the second book she had picked out. It was a compulsion potion that with a little modification would allow her to do what she wanted to.

The only thing she'd need to be careful of was that she had to make sure she was the first person Ginny saw after she had consumed the potion.

While a tad bothersome, she didn't think she'd have any real problem pulling it off. She quickly copied the potion and its ingredients into her special notebook, one she had charmed to only open for her. She certainly didn't want anyone to have a look at what she had written in it.

Being a bit compulsive, she couldn't keep from documenting everything so she wouldn't have any trouble reproducing any of the results if she needed to.

As she finished writing everything down, she felt herself becoming wet again as she thought about how much closer she was to her final goal.

She hurriedly returned all of the books she had pulled from the shelves, wanting to get back to her dorm so she could get herself off again.

Hermione had to keep herself from running on the way back to the common room as she was really worked up and couldn't wait till she could get back to her bed so she could get herself off again.

She made it through the portrait hole just as curfew was sounded and she gave scant attention to Harry and Ginny sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire. In doing so, she missed the look that Ginny gave her.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ginny turned back to Harry, looking a little troubled,

"Harry, can I tell you something in strictest confidence?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry sat up a little straighter, noticing the change in Ginny's demeanour. "Of course you can Ginny. I'd never break a confidence you shared with me," he told her seriously.

Ginny glance at where Hermione had disappeared before looking back at Harry, blushing deeply.

She hesitated, wondering if she was just imagining things but deep down she was fairly certain she wasn't. The thing was, would Harry believe her.

"I don't know where to begin," she muttered in an effort to stall so she could put her thoughts in order.

Harry rested his hand on her arm. "I've found it helps to start at the beginning," he said with an encouraging smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes, feeling a little more at ease. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked Harry in the eyes, wanting to see his reaction.

"Well, it's a little complicated and I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think Hermione's been coming on to me," she said hesitantly.

Like she had feared, Harry gave her a wide-eyed incredulous look and for a moment she regretted bring it up. Then to her surprise, his look became more thoughtful.

"Um, could you explain to me why you think that?" he asked purposely, his eyes taking on a more neutral look.

"Well, not only have I seen her looking at me in a certain way, she's also said some things that I can only interpret as her coming on to me in a very subtle way," she explained with a worried look.

She held her breath while she watched him contemplate what she had said.

Harry sighed, giving Ginny a sympathetic, reassuring glance. "As much as I'd like to tell you I think you're mistaken, I've also noticed the way she looks at you some times when she doesn't think anyone is noticing," he said softly, his voice filled with regret.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, sagging down into the couch. She was so relieved that Harry believed her.

Harry looked at her reluctantly. "Now please don't take this the wrong way, but I have to ask, not that I think you have, but you haven't, um, given her any indication that you'd be receptive to her advances?" he asked, cringing slightly.

Ginny felt herself beginning to get outraged but the look in Harry's eyes showed just how reluctant he had been to ask. As she thought about it, she knew he needed reassurance.

"No, never," she replied fervently.

"Like I said, I didn't think so, but I needed to be sure," he muttered apologetically.

Ginny gave him a reassuring smile. "I know she's been your friend since your first year and it must come as a shock to you," she told him softly.

"A little but I've been noticing things and what you told me about her coming on to you explains a lot," he hesitantly uttered.

"Like what, if you don't mind telling me?" Ginny asked unsurely.

"Well, like I said, I've seen the way she looks at you but even before that I noticed her checking out other good looking girls," Harry replied softly.

Ginny couldn't help herself, "So you think I'm good looking?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he'd just admitted. Realizing the Kneazle was out of the bag he nodded his head. "You're not just good looking, you're beautiful," he whispered, hoping he wasn't mucking things up.

Though surprised, Ginny smiled at him. "Why thank you, Harry," she said warmly.

Though he blushed deeply, he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. "I, ah, well, I've wanted to tell you that for some time but wasn't sure how'd you take it," he stammered.

'Why? Don't you think any girl would love to hear that someone thinks they're beautiful?" she asked with a grin. Then a thought suddenly sprang into her mind.

"That is unless there's more to it than that," she added smugly.

She watched as he gulped and his colour deepened.

"I, ah, guess you could say I fancy you and I wasn't sure if you'd like that," he replied sheepishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, really?"

Harry dropped his gaze. "We've become such better friends and I didn't want to jeopardize that in case I was wrong," he admitted hesitantly.

"Silly boy," she whispered as she reached out, grabbed him by the back of his head and drew his lips to hers.

Harry's eyes drifted shut and he groaned lowly as he felt Ginny's lips on his.

After several long minutes, they parted. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Harry whispered huskily.

"Not as long as I have," Ginny replied smugly, her eyes gleaming brightly.

They shared another long kiss before Ginny snuggled into his side. Harry squirmed uncomfortably as his trousers seemed to have suddenly become rather tight in a certain area.

Ginny couldn't help but notice Harry's reaction and though she was smugly pleased, she didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass him.

"So, you were telling me about what you'd noticed about Hermione," she remarked, wanting to change the subject so that Harry would relax.

"Um, yes," Harry sighed in relief, feeling his problem diminish some. "Like I said, I noticed her checking out other good looking girls. If it was between classes, she'd get this glassy look on her face and then head off to the girl's loo. When she finally made it to class, she'd have this satisfied look on her face, often looking flushed," he explained.

"If it happened during class, I noticed she'd rub her thighs together, trying hard to not let anyone notice," he continued. "One of the times she was doing that, I noticed her robes had fallen open and her skirt had ridden up, high enough that I'm pretty sure she wasn't wearing any knickers," he added, blushing deeply.

Ginny looked at him in shock, not so much because he'd noticed but more because Hermione had been going commando.

"On top of that, I've noticed a certain aroma around her and it's always been after she's come back from the loo looking satisfied," he said quietly, having trouble meeting Ginny's eyes.

Ginny gave him a thoughtful look and glanced at the girl's stairs. "Wait right here," she quickly said as she gave him a quick kiss. She jumped up and hurried up the stairs to the girl's dorms and quietly entered Hermione's.

Though she couldn't hear anything she saw the curtains around Hermione's bed shaking and she could smell that aroma that Harry had described. She shuddered slightly as she realized what the bushy-haired was doing and hastily retreated from the room.

She hurried back down to Harry, eager to inform Harry what she had discovered.

Harry's eyes widened in shock when Ginny explained what she had seen. "Godric, she really must have trouble controlling herself."

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked.

"She spent the time after class till it was time to go to dinner up there by herself and she had that satisfied look about her when she did come down to join us," Harry explained worriedly.

Ginny looked at him uneasily. "Do you think I should be worried?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, but this is Hermione we're talking about, you know how obsessive she is about things. Once she gets something in her mind, she never gives up," Harry replied worriedly.

Ginny shuddered involuntarily and clung to Harry. "What am I going to do?" she asked, really frightened.

"For right now just be really careful and I'll try to watch out for you as much as possible and in the mean time, we'll try to find some way to protect you," Harry murmured as he hugged her into his body, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Thanks Harry, that really means a lot to me," Ginny whispered, take great comfort from his actions.

The pair sat huddled on the couch until it was time to head off to bed. Harry and Ginny hugged and gave one another a brief kiss at the bottom of the girl's stairs.

Once Harry had watched Ginny disappear up the stairs he headed off to his own dorm. As soon as he entered, Ron gave him a small frown. "What's with you and my sister sitting together on the couch all evening?" he asked unhappily.

"What's it to you?" Harry snapped back, getting tired of Ron's attitude toward his sister.

When the redhead eyed him darkly Harry said, "We're friends and happen to like talking to one another," he added, not wanting to go anywhere near him and Ginny snogging and getting closer together, let alone that fact that he had admitted to her that he fancied her. He knew that would go over like a Kneazle amongst the Pixies.

Ron mumbled something incomprehensibly, glaring at Harry.

"What's that?" Harry asked a bot hotly.

"So you're going to choose my sister over me," Ron spat angrily.

"No, all I'm doing is spending some time with Ginny, you're welcome to join us," Harry replied, shaking his head.

"I don't want to sit with my little sister," Ron sneered in disgust.

"Then that's your choice, not mine," Harry snapped back, his eyes flashing.

Ron stared at Harry, wondering how it was now his fault that he and Harry wouldn't be sitting together. He looked around bewilderedly with Dean, Seamus and Neville snickering behind his back because of how clueless he was.

Harry just rolled his eyes and got ready for bed, ignoring Ron's sporadic mumbling to himself, looking quite unhappy.

The next morning he wasn't surprised when Ron's curtains remained closed while Harry got dressed and headed down to the common room. He smiled when he saw Ginny waiting for him, sitting on the couch.

She flashed him a brilliant smile as he came over to her and helped her rise, giving her a warm kiss.

"Where's my brother?" she asked as soon as they were done kissing one another.

"Still in bed, is suppose. The curtains around his bed were pulled tight so I came down here," he answered.

Ginny raised one eyebrow, giving him one of those "looks". "Okay, spill. I know there's more to it than that," she insisted firmly.

Harry winced as he looked back into her eyes. "How do you do that?" he asked in a whisper.

Ginny just wagged her eyebrows at him, her lips forming a small smile. It quickly morphed back into the one demanding an answer.

"Well, . . . Ron wasn't really happy about us spending time together last night here on the couch," Harry explained, sounding a bit reluctant.

Ginny cocked her head, her eyes asking a silent question.

"I told him it was his choice if he chose not to sit with me, us," he quickly informed her.

Ginny stared into his eyes hard for a couple of moments before she smiled and relaxed, satisfied that he'd told her the truth.

Harry gave a quick look around. "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked somewhat hesitantly.

Ginny cringed slightly. "I haven't seen her but I did ask her if she was coming down to breakfast right before I came down," she replied uncomfortably.

When Harry gave her a questioning look, she sighed, "I didn't want to act any different so I went to ask her like usual. I ran into Lavender, Parvati and Fay as they were coming out the door, so I just poked my head in and called out. She answered and told me to go on ahead that she'd be down shortly."

Harry nodded and took Ginny by the hand and began to lead her toward the portrait hole. Once they were outside and heading down the stairs Harry made sure no one was close by.

"You should probably try and not be alone with her," he said guardedly. "I'd hate for something to happen to you."

"I know," Ginny sighed. She fell silent for a moment before she looked over at him. "How do you want to play things?" she asked curiously.

Harry shifted his glance at her out of the corners of his eyes, looking very thoughtful. He ran his hand through his unruly locks and sighed deeply.

"Please don't hex me," he started, giving her a pleading look.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, in surprise, her look informing him to tread lightly or he just might be subject to some nasty hex or jinx.

Harry winced and gave her a pleading look. "The truth is I'm torn," he replied softly. "On one hand I want to run through the school and shout it from the top of the Astronomy tower that we're together," he sighed. "On the other hand, I'm tired of my personal life being the subject of such constant scrutiny. I just wish we could be like any other couple here and while we'd be the subject of the gossip train, it would quickly die down and move on to the next new couple that came along," he added softly, his eyes filled with sorrow and pain.

Ginny felt her heart melt and she realized it wasn't because he was in anyway ashamed or hesitant about going out with her but the fact that once more he'd be the focus of almost everyone in the school, well at least most of the kids who were of dating age.

She gave him a small reassuring smile. "I can understand completely. In some respects I feel exactly the same," she told him softly. "Yeah, I'd love to shout it out too." She dropped her gaze, blushing lightly. "I'd love to rub it into several people's faces because of the teasing I took when I had my crush on you," she whispered embarrassingly.

"But, yeah, I'd love it too if we could just be another couple without everyone watching every move we make, just waiting to make our lives miserable," she added sadly.

Harry pulled her to a halt, spinning her in front of him. "We can't let that interfere with our relationship," he stated fervently. "You mean too much to me," he added right before he kissed her.

Ginny gasped and moaned at the intensity of Harry's kiss. She felt a tingling sensation run up and down her spine and she was sure her toes were curling too.

Her eyes blinked open and she swayed slightly. She hadn't even realized that she'd shut her eyes and then there was the feeling of disorientation she was feeling. Nothing like that had ever happened before and certainly not from a kiss.

"Wow," she whispered in awe, her eyes slightly glassy.

When she was finally able to focus her eyes on Harry, she could see he had been equally affected by the kiss. He had such a goofy grin on his face, she couldn't help but giggle softly.

"We'd better head on down to breakfast," he sighed, sounding quite reluctant.

Ginny nodded as she retook his hand and gave a gently tug. She knew she'd need to be careful because if all his kisses had that effect, she knew she could get in trouble in a hurry.

They hadn't been eating long when Hermione rushed in and joined them. Only because they were looking did they see the momentary look of annoyance because they were seated together, flash across the bushy-haired girl's face.

Hermione was surprised and not in a good way when she saw Harry and Ginny sitting together. There was something about the way they were looking and acting that set her on edge.

While she smiled and greeted them, inside she was fuming. " _She's mine,"_ she thought angrily.

Though she didn't know the extent of their relationship, she knew she'd need to act fast because Harry did pose a huge threat to her plans. She knew that Ginny had always wanted to date Harry and would do anything to to keep him once she got him.

That meant she'd have to alter her plans. She had been going to wait until she had Herbology before she obtained several of the ingredients she needed for the potion but now she decided she'd stop by sometime today.

She smiled smugly, there were benefits to being a teacher's pet. Professor Sprout trusted her enough to harvest some of her own potions ingredients and she'd gotten to the point where she didn't hover over her any more so that getting a few extra that weren't really needed for potions class shouldn't be any problem.

The only thing that annoyed her about it was it would mean she couldn't spend the time pleasuring herself, something she was going to make Ginny pay for once she got her alone and where she wanted her.

Just that thought made her begin to get wet and she wondered if she had enough time to stop in one of the girl's loos before class to take care of that little problem.

Ginny noticed the change in the look in Hermione's eyes and they way she began to squirm a little. She elbowed Harry and directed his attention to the bushy-haired girl with her glance.

Harry looked at Hermione before glancing at Ginny and nodded, letting her know that he had seen what she wanted him to.

Ginny sighed in relief, glad that Harry was aware of what was going on. It gave her a sense of security, one similar to what she had felt when he had rescued her from the Chamber.

There attention was draw to Ron as he plopped down next to Hermione and he glared at Harry, totally missing the scathing look the bushy-haired girl gave him as he bumped into her as he took his seat.

He immediately began to pile huge quantities of food onto his plate and was soon engrossed in shovelling it into his mouth, no longer glaring at Harry.

Harry and Ginny shared a glance, both rolling their eyes at the gangly redhead's actions.

Ron was just finishing his second plate when the bell rang, singling it was time to head to class. He scowled and grabbed several sausages and shoved them into his mouth as they all rose.

Harry and Ginny took their time, letting Ron and Hermione get ahead of them. They shared a smile and a quick kiss before they followed, vowing to meet for lunch.

Harry joined Hermione and Ron, heading off to Charms while Ginny headed to Transfiguration. He noticed Hermione glance longingly at the door to the girl's loo as they passed it, getting an irritable look on her face once she was further down the corridor.

Harry shook his head realizing the girl really had a huge problem. He wished Ron would get his head out of his arse and ask Hermione out. He was sure if he did, he'd soon be able to take care of the bushy-haired girls needs and maybe then she'd stop trying to get Ginny.

He kept a close eye on Hermione during class, watching her squirm in her seat, surreptitiously rubbing her thighs together and becoming rather flushed, obviously in a state of arousal.

Sure enough, as soon as class ended, Hermione quickly packed up her things, saying "I'll see you in potions," before she hurried from the room.

Harry barely waited for Ron, hurrying after Hermione and like he suspected, he saw her dart into the girl's loo.

Once he had seen that, he slowed, allowing Ron to catch up to him. The redhead gave him an annoyed look. "What were you hurrying for?" he asked with a frown. "I would have thought you wouldn't he in such a hurry to get to potions."

"I was trying to check on Hermione," he explained.

Ron gave him a questioning look.

"She seems to be spending a lot of time going to the loo," Harry replied, not wanting to say too much.

"Oh,"Ron said, looking surprised. "I hadn't noticed."

Harry just rolled his eyes, thinking about how clueless Ron could be.

Hermione made it to potions just before Snape came billowing into the room. Harry immediately noticed the changes in her demeanour. He was tempted to say something but decided not to, he didn't want to give her any indication that he was aware of what she had been doing.

Harry had to grit his teeth and only the thought of seeing Ginny at lunch allowed him to remain relatively calm and make it through class without blowing up. Snape, the grimy git, sure knew how to push his buttons.

Though he didn't react, Harry still had points taken from Gryffindor for staring at his cauldron in a disrespectful manner of all things.

As was normal of late, Hermione hurried away, saying that she'd see them at lunch. Harry watched her with interest and was surprised when she didn't head for the nearest girl's loo but headed out of the Great Doors, turning in the direction of the glasshouses.

It took a moment but then he realized she was going to go obtain some potion's ingredients. Yes, he knew she often stayed after class on occasion when she needed something she had run short or out of, but her going there on a day when they didn't have Herbology worried him greatly.

He made the intuitive leap that she was planning on using some sort of potion on Ginny and he knew he had to warn her to be careful about accepting anything to eat or drink from the bushy-haired girl.

Harry sighed in relief when Ginny showed up before Hermione did and he quickly filled her in on his thoughts.

Ginny paled and knew what he said was probably true, it added up and fit the things they had learned.

"Okay, I'll be careful, I promise," she whispered fervently, not wanting anyone else to over hear.

Just as she finished making her promise to Harry, Hermione joined them and while she was a little short of breath from hurrying, she had more of a smug look on her face as opposed the the satisfied look that she normally had when she disappeared between classes.

Harry looked at Ginny worriedly but she was speaking with Colin Creevey and didn't notice his glance.

Fortunately Hermione was involved with berating Ron for some minor infraction and she hadn't noticed either. On top of that she was furiously thinking about when and where to brew her potion.

Actually she knew where she'd do her brewing, in the same place she had brewed the Polyjuice Potion their first year, Moaning Myrtle's loo.

She smiled smugly as she thought about the reason she was confident that Myrtle wouldn't divulge her secret. The thing was she had discovered a secret about Moaning Myrtle.

The truth was Moaning Myrtle didn't get her nick-name because she was always moping around and complaining about everything. No, the real reason was she had been almost as bad as Hermione was with sneaking into the girl's loo between classes and getting herself off.

The one time she had forgotten to cast a silencing charm and several girls had entered the loo just as she brought herself to orgasm, moaning loudly. It hadn't taken long for her new nick-name to make the rounds and the name had stuck, much to her embarrassment, though it didn't stop her from indulging. In fact she had just finished getting herself off when she had heard Tom Riddle enter the loo and she ended up dying when she had opened her stall door to confront him.

The thing was, being a ghost, she could no longer pleasure herself but had learned that watching was almost as good for her.

Hermione had learned that fact and promised Myrtle that she would continue to return so she could watch as long as she never tattled on her for any reason.

Myrtle had been only too happy to comply.

Hermione shook her head disgustedly, castigating herself for not obtaining a second cauldron. Her potion needed five days to brew and she'd have potions again before that.

Not wanting to wait, she decided she'd start brewing anyway and try to order another cauldron in the mean time. She knew there was no way she could ask Harry to borrow Hedwig as he'd want to know why and she didn't want to take the chance of him not believing her if she made up some story.

Sighing, she knew she'd have to try and use a school owl. The problem with that was there wasn't always one available. Well, she didn't see any way around it, she'd just have to take the chance and hope that she'd get her new cauldron in time for potions.

She shuddered to think how many house points she'd lose if she showed up to class without a cauldron.

The thing was, if she wanted the potion ready for this coming Saturday, she'd need to start the potion that afternoon. That meant she'd have to skive off History of Magic, not a big loss but it would lead to all sorts of questions being asked that she'd rather not answer.

She considered using having a headache as an excuse but then she thought of something better. If Harry or Ron asked, she'd tell them she was having cramps due to it being "that time of the month", knowing that it would make them all embarrassed and decline from accompanying her to the hospital wing.

That would allow her to slip into Moaning Myrtle's loo and start the potion. The added benefit was the fact that then she could enjoy herself without having to rush, plus having Myrtle watch was always a thrill.

To make things more convincing, she began to act like she was suffering during DADA class, making small groans and frowns like she normally did if she forgot to take her potion when she really did have her period.

Things seemed to work like a charm. When Ron had asked her after class what was the matter, he reacted exactly like she thought he would when she told him she was having cramps due to it being that time of the month.

She was a little surprised by Harry's reaction though. While he had sympathized, he hadn't acted all embarrassed. He had just given her an enigmatic look before telling her he'd see her later.

She was so excited at having pulled her little act off that she didn't wonder about Harry's unusual reaction.

Having stashed what she needed in Myrtle's bathroom previously, Hermione was able to get right to work. Like she suspected, she hadn't been working long when Myrtle made an appearance.

"Ooh, making Polyjuice again?" the ghost teased.

"Not this time," Hermione replied as she chopped up the ingredients.

"If it's not Polyjuice, what are you brewing?" Myrtle asked, drifting closer and peering into the cauldron.

"Just never you mind," Hermione replied, smiling as to not offend the girl too much.

Seeing the ghost frown, she smiled, saying, "Don't worry, once I have this started I plan on enjoying myself and I do so enjoy it more when you watch."

Myrtle's eyes lit up. "I know, I can see it in your eyes," she whispered huskily.

"In fact, since I have extra time today, I think I'll give you a treat," Hermione beamed, her eyes gleaming.

"Oh what?" Myrtle begged, drifting closer to Hermione.

"You'll just have to wait and see, but I promise you're going to love it," the bushy-haired girl teased.

"If I must," Myrtle sighed, looking a little put out.

"Trust me, I'm sure you'll be pleased," Hermione reassured the ghost.

She felt herself start to get wet as she thought about what she had planned and she had to force herself to calm down as she knew she needed to be careful. She couldn't risk ruining the potion as she had something of a time limit if she wished to seduce Ginny the coming weekend. If not she'd have to start all over again as the potion wouldn't keep long enough to wait till the next weekend.

She had determined that the weekend was the best time to use the potion as she wanted plenty of time to play with Ginny's body and still not break curfew or risk getting caught being missing. Neither situation would be a good thing.

After taking a few deep breaths, she was able to get herself back under enough control so that she got the potion started. Once she had added the first few ingredients and set it to simmer, she relaxed and prepared to give Myrtle her surprise.

Since she was using the stall the furthest from the door to do her brewing, she exited it and entered the next one.

Turning she smiled at the ghost. "Ready for your surprise?" she asked seductively.

"Yes, yes," Myrtle cried excitedly.

Hermione's eyes took on a darker hue as she felt her desire to pleasure herself rising and she slowly removed her robes. After she folded them and carefully placed them on the back of the toilet, she stared into Myrtle's eyes and began to unbutton her blouse.

She smiled smugly when she saw the ghost's eyes widen in surprise, never blinking as she watched intently as Hermione removed her blouse completely.

She tossed it behind her onto her robes and then reached behind her back, unclipping her bra. She slowly and seductively lowered it, exposing her breasts and now rock hard nipples.

Swiftly dropping her bra behind her, adding it to her growing pile of clothing she faced Myrtle once more, cupping her breasts from underneath, pressing them up as she smiled mischievously at the ghost.

She shifted her hands slightly, allowing her to take her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and started to roll them between her fingers.

"Ummmm, this feels so good," she moaned lowly, her eyes gleaming as she stared at Myrtle. "I can feel myself getting soooooo wet," she added seductively.

Myrtle drifted just a bit closer, her eyes feasting on the show Hermione was giving her with her nubile young body.

Hermione forced her breasts up as far as she could while dropping her head and sticking her tongue out at the same time, straining to try and bring the two together.

She was able to get them about an inch and a half from touching, no matter how hard she tried.

With a dramatic sigh she stopped. "Maybe when they get a bit larger I'll be able to lick my own nipples," she grumbled with a small frown.

Dropping her breasts, she smiled back at Myrtle and slowly began to unzip her skirt, doing so with agonizing slowness, at least as far as Myrtle thought.

Once the zipper was past her hip, the skirt slipped down and would have fallen if the bushy-haired girl hadn't retained a hold on it.

Smiling coyly she twisted her hips back and forth, watching the way Myrtle's eyes traced her every movement.

Seeing the longing in the ghost's eyes, she ever so slowly began to slip her skirt down and off.

Myrtle was shaking visibly with her desire to see all of Hermione's body at once, a treat she had never experienced before. With the young girl having to hurry to get to class or some place else, all she had ever done was hoist her robes out of the way so she could get to her pussy.

"Please go faster," she moaned pathetically.

"As you wish," Hermione replied with a coy smile, pleased with herself for making Myrtle beg.

With a small, dramatic flourish, Hermione dropped the skirt, exposing her totally nude body to Myrtle for the first time. It was such a turn on for the bushy-haired brunette that her juices were flowing freely and running down her legs.

Myrtle moaned deeply as she drifted partway down into the floor so that her head was level with Hermione's nether region. She stared at it longingly, licking her lips continuously.

"Ohhhhh sweet mother of Merlin," she groaned. "How I wish I was alive right now and could lick your pussy. After all this time thinking about it since my death, I'm sure I could do it now," she added longingly.

Hermione began to rub her fingers up and down her slit, spreading the glistening fluids over her soft, silky, totally bare skin.

"I still can't believe girls remove all their pubic hair now days," Myrtle remarked, staring intently at what Hermione was doing.

"It certain makes it easier to clean myself up after I get myself off," Hermione breathed , starting to feel her body reacting to what her fingers were doing to the most sensitive area of her body.

Feeling her legs begin to tremble, she sat down on the loo, allowing her to spread her legs quite wide, giving herself much better access and a much better view for Myrtle.

Hermione sprawled wantonly, laying back against her pie of clothes and resting her head against the wall, keeping her one hand slowly stroking over her now engorged outer lips as she brought her other hand up to her breasts where she resumed massaging the small bundles of soft flesh.

She didn't ignore her nipples either, lightly pinching and twisting them, making her moan softly as she felt the wonderful feelings of pleasure spread throughout her body.

Myrtle drifted closer until her face was mere inches from Hermione's glistening pussy. She stuck out her tongue, stopping just short of touching the young girl's flesh and wagged it up and down rapidly, wishing she could lick Hermione's sweet juices from her body.

Hermione glanced down at Myrtle and gave her a sad smile. "I wish you could lick me too," she breathed lowly, her body aching as it too wanted to experience that forbidden action.

Sighing, she knew that she'd soon be able to experience it for real, once she had given Ginny the potion and had her under her control.

Driving that thought from her mind, she returned to the matter at hand, namely giving herself the pleasure and release she so desperately wanted and needed.

After spreading some more of her slick nectar over her pussy lips, she plunged two fingers into her now gaping honey-hole.

She moaned deeply, her eyes snapping shut as the exquisite sensations ploughed through her, driving her wild.

She picked up the speed at which she was pounding her stiffened digits into her pussy, adding a third as she felt her hot, sopping slit loosen its grip.

Myrtle floated up and back slightly, wanting to see Hermione's face at the same time she was watching her pussy.

"I wish I could join you," the ghost moaned mournfully.

Hermione forced her eyes open, giving Myrtle a sad, sympathetic look. Myrtle had explained before that she received no pleasure if she tried to touch herself the way that Hermione was doing.

"I think that would be so wonderful if you could," she whispered regretfully, really wishing that it could have been a possibility.

Feeling her pussy spasm, she let her eyes drift shut once more as she dropped the hand playing with her breasts down to her clit, giving it the same attention she had been giving her breasts and nipples.

She arched her back, thrusting her hips forward as her fingers began to play with her now erect pleasure nub. She smiled as she pictured it in her mind.

From what she had been been able discover, hers was quite large in comparison to most, standing out over an inch when it was excited as it was at that moment.

She had wondered if its size and sensitivity had anything to do with her constantly having to pleasure herself, finally deciding that if it was, she was happy about that fact.

Now that she was playing with her nub, she knew she wasn't going to last very long. It just gave her too much pleasure for her to ignore.

Her breathing became ragged as she squirmed with the wonderful, overpowering, insistent sensations that were coursing through her.

She could feel the huge bubble of pressure growing inside of her gut and she knew she was moments from her release.

She momentarily regretted not having conjured a dildo for her arse but it was too late now as she didn't want to pause in what she was doing.

She could sense that her orgasm was going to be one of the most powerful ones she'd ever experienced, realizing that it was because of her being nude in Myrtle's presence.

She gasped as her body tensed, her back arching as the ball of pressure inside of her exploded, sending wave after wave of the most wonderful, exquisite sensations rocketing through her body, giving her so much pleasure and the release she had been so desperately needing.

She moaned loudly as her orgasm tore through her, with Myrtle's moans mixing with hers in a strange harmony.

After what seemed like an eternity, she slumped back, feeling totally spent. She did smile languidly as she felt her juices running down her legs all the way to her ankles where it was dripping off onto the floor.

It took her several minutes before she could muster up enough energy to reach down and begin to gather up her sweet, tangy nectar and bring it up to her mouth where she greedily licked and sucked it off her fingers and hand, loving the taste.

It took quite a number of trips back and forth before she had gathered up the majority of the juices and swallowed them.

With hooded eyes she stared at Myrtle who was watching her with such a look of longing, that it made her feel sorry for the ghost, wishing that she really could share herself with the misunderstood ethereal entity.

Myrtle stared at Hermione with a besotted look. "Thank you," she breathed out, truly appreciating what she had experienced watching the young brunette.

"I've never seen another girl totally naked before. I was much too shy when I was alive to even peek at my dorm-mates," she explained wistfully.

"Then I'm really glad that I was able to give you that treat," Hermione replied warmly.

She stood shakily and began to get dressed. She decided to forgo wearing her bra as she enjoyed the feeling of her freed nipples rubbing against her blouse.

She paused as she slipped her skirt back on to run her fingers lightly over the folds of her slit, smiling as she thought about how much fun she'd had playing with herself.

With a satisfied sigh, she fastened her skirt in place before putting her robes back on. She stuffed her bra into one of her pockets, smiling smugly at the thought of walking around not wearing it with no one the wiser.

Finished dressing she checked on her potion, giving it one last stir.

"I'll see you later, Myrtle," she said with a smile. "I'll be back after dinner to add the next ingredient and if I have enough time I'll probably play with myself again," she informed the ghost.

"I'll be looking for you," Myrtle replied happily.

Though she had just given herself one of the best orgasms she'd ever experienced, walking back to the Gryffindor common room, the way her nipples rubbed against the silky material of her blouse made her pussy start aching once again.

She shivered in delight, hoping that she'd have enough time before she joined Harry and Ron for dinner to spend some time in her bed pleasuring herself once again.

As she entered the common room, she spotted Harry and Ron sitting on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. She hoped she'd be able to slip by without being noticed but that was quickly dashed when Harry turned his head and spotted her.

She plastered a fake smile on her face as Harry rose and came over to her.

"All right there, Hermione," he asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," she replied truthfully, after all, she'd just had one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

While talking with Harry, she unconsciously slipped her hand into her pocket and began to idly play with her bra.

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry stated guardedly as he noticed the telltale signs that she'd been pleasuring herself.

"Well, I'm going to go lay down for a bit before dinner," Hermione remarked, wanting to get up to her dorm room for a little alone time before dinner.

"All right, we'll see you later," Harry replied, giving her a knowing look.

Hermione felt a little flustered by the way Harry was looking at her and in her haste to get away, she removed her hand from her pocket as she turned toward the stairs to the girl's dorms. In doing so, she inadvertently pulled her bra from her pocket.

Not noticing, she began to hurry toward the stairs.

Harry looked down and saw what Hermione had dropped. "Hermione, you dropped something," he called out as he bent over and picked up her bra.

Hermione stopped and turned around, her eyes bugging out when she saw what Harry was holding.

She stood there frozen as Harry came over to her and surreptitiously handed her the bra.

She blushed deeply, "T-th-anks," she stammered feeling totally embarrassed.

"No problem," Harry replied, staring into her eyes.

Unable to hold his gaze, she quickly turned and all but ran up the stairs to her dorm.

"Fuck," she muttered, upset with herself for what had happened.

As upset as she was, she pushed it from her mind as the aching in her pussy overrode her embarrassment.

She quickly shed her robes and climbed into her bed, casting her silencing and privacy charms before she tore open her blouse and pulled her skirt up, exposing her pussy that throbbed with need.

She conjured her dildos and with a flick of her wand, set them in motion, filling her pussy and arse. She moaned lowly as the wonderful sensations began to assault her.

As mortified as she was that Harry knew she had been braless, she felt a perverse thrill run through her, wondering what it would be like to be fucked by her raven haired friend.

She mused that it would almost be like incest as she really did think of him like a brother, not that that bothered her that much. In fact that only added to the thrill that she was feeling.

Then again, she was used to being filled front and back and she wondered if she wouldn't be able to give Harry and Ron the potion at some later time and experience having both of them together.

While she wouldn't mind fucking Harry, she knew it would only be a casual thing, he was much too independent minded to be marriageable material. No she had her sights set on Ron, someone she knew she'd be able to keep in line by the threat of withholding sex.

The thought of being fucked by both of her friends was all it took to send her cascading over the precipice and she had another mind blowing orgasm.

She took a few minutes to recover from her orgasm but she forced herself to get up as she knew she needed to take a quick shower before heading down to meet Harry and Ron to go to dinner.

She had to grab the corner post of the bed after she stood as he legs felt weak and wobbly. Fortunately the feeling soon eased and she was able to get a clean change of clothing and make it to the shower without any severe difficulty.

The shower refreshed her but she wished she could have stayed there, standing under the hot stream of water a lot longer than she dared. Harry was already giving her strange looks and she didn't want to give him any more reason to wonder about her more than he was.

After she finished her shower, she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Over all she was pleased with the way she looked, though she hoped that her breasts would continue to increase in size.

She reached up and cupped her breasts, pinching the nipples between her thumbs and forefingers like she had for Myrtle.

She tugged on the nipples, pulling them straight out, wishing that she could have them pierced now but she knew she'd probably have to wait until after she graduated from Hogwarts.

Sighing, she put on her bra, wishing she could go without it but she was worried that Harry might notice and that was something she wanted to avoid.

Since classes were done for the day, she put on a pair of khaki pleated trousers instead of a skirt, adding a dark red jumper to complete her outfit. She really wished robes weren't required for meals, at least during the week. The exception being Saturday at lunch and breakfast on the day of Hogsmeade visits.

Grumbling about the idiocy of the Wizarding world, she threw on a pair of flats and headed down into the common room. She smiled because she'd given herself enough time to sit with Harry and Ron for a while before they'd have to head down to dinner, something she hadn't done a lot of recently.

Her gleeful feelings quickly evaporated when she found Ginny had joined Harry and Ron. It wasn't that she didn't want to see the girl, it was that she was afraid she'd have a hard time controlling herself and not stare and obsess over the beautiful, petite redhead.

As she got a little closer, she frowned at what she saw. Ron had his head buried in a copy of _Quidditch Today_ and was totally oblivious. The thing that really annoyed her was the way Harry and Ginny were sitting so close together, their heads leaning in to the point they were almost touching and they seemed to be having a hushed conversation.

Plastering a happy smile on her face, she approached the couch where Harry and Ginny were sitting. "Hi everyone," she said brightly, though if someone had cared to notice, it sounded rather forced.

Though he didn't show it, Harry did notice and he didn't like it, not one bit.

Fortunately he and Ginny were well schooled at not showing their surprise so when Hermione had startled them, they didn't react other than to turn towards her and both say hello.

Since Ron was sprawled in the chair next to the couch, Hermione took the seat at the other end, right next to Ginny.

Though inwardly Ginny cringed, she managed not to react other than squeezing Harry's hand that laid on the couch between them, out of sight from the bushy-haired girl.

Harry gave her hand a soft squeeze in return, letting her know that he understood her anxiety.

Though she didn't really see any difference, Hermione sensed a tension in the air, so she slowly slid over into the corner of the couch, putting a bit of distance between her and Ginny.

She chided herself silently for her action, knowing she should have known better. She really had to get control of herself or she knew she was going to blow it.

Once more she cursed Fate. Why couldn't Ginny have been with her year-mates instead of sitting with Harry and Ron. To her it was patently unfair.

Forcing herself to calm down, Hermione engaged Harry and Ginny in a normal conversation, something that pleased her greatly as she felt the tension leave.

The only thing that ended up annoying her was when she asked Harry what she'd missed in History of Magic.

He'd rolled his eyes and said "Another one of the endless Goblin wars."

Even when she questioned him further about which one, he had just shrugged his shoulders telling her that they all seemed the same to him.

Luckily before things got out of hand, it was time to head down to the Great Hall.

Because Ginny was still talking to Harry, Hermione chose to walk next to Ron. She didn't bother asking him about what she'd missed, knowing that he usually slept through the whole class.

As usual Ron said something that annoyed her and she couldn't keep herself from snapping at him, causing them to bicker all the way down and into the Great Hall. It only ended when the food appeared and Ron turned his attention to loading his plate and eating as much as possible.

It was partway through dinner when Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny seemed a little guarded and wary when she tried to engage them in conversation. Not that she could place a finger on any one thing, it was just a perception that she got.

She briefly considered that they might be suspicious of her but she was certain that she'd been very careful and that no one suspected what she was planning.

The other thing she considered for a moment was that Harry had told Ginny about her bra but she quickly discounted that too as she was sure that there was no way that he'd be able to mention anything having to do with a piece of girls intimate apparel.

She quickly wrote the feeling off, figuring it was just because she was getting close to actually pulling her plan off and she was being a little paranoid.

As dinner came to an end, Hermione arranged it so that she was involved in a conversation with Parvati and she told the others she'd catch up to them in the common room.

As soon as they were out of sight, she quickly finished talking to Parvati so she could head to Moaning Myrtle's loo to add the next ingredient to the potion.

She was actually relieved to find that Myrtle wasn't there when she entered, hoping that she'd be able to tend to the potion and leave quickly. She knew if Myrtle was there that she'd probably want to get herself off, something she hoped to avoid, not that she didn't want to, but she really wanted to get back to the common room so that her presence wouldn't be missed.

Once again, Fate seemed to like to play with her because just as she finished tending to her potion, Myrtle appeared.

Hermione felt herself get wet and her pussy ached when she saw the way the ghostly girl was looking at her.

"Okay, but just a quickie," she said, succumbing to Myrtle's silent entreaty.

The ghost gave her such a thankful look that Hermione immediately forgot all about wanting to get back to the common room and spent a lot more time pleasuring herself that she had planned.

By the time she got back to the common room, only Ron was sitting by the fireplace, once more having his head buried in his copy of _Quidditch Today._

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" she asked, keeping her voice light so as not to raise Ron's suspicions.

Ron looked up at her in surprise. "What?" he asked bewilderedly.

"I said, where are Harry and Ginny?" she repeated, rolling her eyes.

Ron's brow furrowed deeply as he contemplated her question. "I think they said they were going to the library," he finally replied, appearing horrified that they had done so without Hermione's insistence.

When Ron returned his attention to his magazine, she knew she'd gain nothing by remaining there. She glanced at the clock and saw she didn't really have time to go to the library so she went and got her books and sat down at one of the work tables in the common room, figuring she could get a good start on a couple of her essays that were coming due.

She became so engrossed in her work that she lost track of the time and it wasn't until Harry and Ginny returned that she realized it was well after curfew. They came through the portrait hole laughing and giggling and eyeing each other with smiles on their faces.

"Where have you two been?" she snapped at them with a disapproving look when they got close enough. She was worried that if they got caught that Ginny might get detention and possibly ruin her plans for that coming Saturday.

She was surprised when Harry glared at her, something he didn't usually do when she scolded him. He was more apt to act all guilty and contrite.

"What's it to you?" he asked rather harshly, with Ginny also giving her a glare.

Hermione realized that things were quickly getting out of hand and she desperately wanted to regain control of the conversation so she could defuse the situation.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you, that's all. I wouldn't want you and Ginny to get into trouble and lose some house points or end up in detention," she said placatingly.

"What's the big deal? I've served detention plenty of times and will probably do so again, same for Ginny," Harry replied with a frown.

"Besides, you know that I have ways to avoid detection, having been the beneficiary of them in the past," he added pointedly.

Hermione winced, having forgotten all about his cloak and the map. "You're right, I'm sorry," she muttered contritely. Giving him an apologetic look, she turned and went back to her seat at the work table, wondering how things had gotten away from her. Harry rarely stood up to her, especially in the way that he just had.

Shaking her head, she returned to working on her essays, not paying the slightest attention to Harry and Ginny, who had watched her carefully and once she had sat down, gone over to the couch and talked together using hushed tones, every once and a while, glancing at Hermione. Though no one noticed, their looks weren't happy ones, in fact they were glaring at the bushy-haired girl.

The first couple of days of the week went by as usual for Hermione. She was able to stop by Myrtle's loo and tend to her potion when required and was able to keep her need satisfied enough so that she didn't go crazy. To her things were going as to her plan.

The remainder of the week flew by for Hermione. She'd finally had something go right in the fact that she was able to acquire her replacement cauldron in plenty of time for potions class.

The only down side had been when Harry had asked her about her having a new cauldron.

It had never occurred to her that he or anyone for that matter, would question her about having a new one. Not having anticipated the question, she hadn't thought of a suitable answer.

If there was one fault she attributed to herself it was her inability to think quickly under pressure. As brilliant as she could be, in that situation her brain just seemed to freeze and she tended to stand there hemming and hawing trying to think of an answer.

So it was that when they arrived in the potion's class room and began to set up their work stations, Harry spotted her new cauldron and idly asked why she had needed to get one.

Hermione knew she was sounding like a blithering idiot but couldn't help herself. While her mind was thinking furiously, it only seemed to be able to come up with answers that Harry would know were totally fabricated.

She had first thought to say she had melted it down practising a potion but everyone knew she hadn't done that ever since the first day she started at Hogwarts.

She also knew he'd never believe she'd misplaced it, again, she'd never lost or misplaced even for a little while, any of her school things. It just wasn't in her.

So as she stood there, wide-eyed, blushing and beginning to perspire with Harry staring at her expectantly, her mind working furiously to come up with some even lame excuse he might just buy, she was saved when Snape came into the classroom and started class.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief but she knew she wasn't totally out of the woods by the way Harry stared at her.

She did the only thing she could think of when class ended, she left in a hurry, ignoring Harry and Ron completely.

As she hid in her dorm room later, the only saving grace she could think of was that the potion was almost ready and would be in time. All she had to do was avoid Harry for a day and a half.

If she could survive Friday and Saturday until after lunch, she'd have it made as that's when she planned on giving Ginny the potion and once she'd done that, nothing could stop her from having her way with the petite redhead.

The only problem as she saw it was that she couldn't avoid him completely. She did have classes with him after all.

She was well aware that Harry knew she was avoiding him and while he did seem rather annoyed by that fact, she could also see that he was somewhat amused by the situation too.

At first she couldn't figure out why but then it dawned on her that because she was avoiding him she had changed her routine in that she wasn't stopping off in the girl's loos any more to take care of her needs.

At first it hadn't been a bother but as the week progressed she really began to suffer from not being able to pleasure herself between classes. Because of that she'd started to become quite irritable, so much so that even her Professors noticed, much to her chagrin.

Thankfully to her way of thinking, she was able to keep her irritation to a minimum by spending extra time in the evenings and before breakfast catering to her desire.

It wasn't a cure-all but it did keep things down to a barely manageable level.

The one other thing she noticed was that Ginny was acting very much like Harry in so much as she also seemed to find her state quite amusing.

"Well, let her be amused. I'll make her pay for it Saturday," Hermione thought to herself, feeling rather smug.

When Friday night finally came, the bushy-haired girl breathed a sigh of relief. All she had to do was make it through to lunch the next day and then she'd spring her plan into action.

Harry and Ginny were worried because they could tell that by the way Hermione was acting, that she probably had something planned for that weekend.

The thing was, unbeknownst to Ginny, Harry was doubly worried about her and he vowed to do whatever necessary to protect Ginny, no matter the cost.

They weren't worried about Saturday morning as the Quidditch team had a practice scheduled, so that only left Saturday afternoon and Sunday.

Harry was pretty certain that Hermione would choose Saturday afternoon as she'd want to have Sunday as a day of rest or maybe even a back-up day to Saturday if things didn't pan out.

Saturday morning went just like Harry and Ginny thought it would. After breakfast they headed to the Quidditch pitch for practice.

Hermione was there but that wasn't unusual as she always came to watch the team practice and ogle Ron in between reading whatever book she brought.

The thing was Harry noticed she spent more time watching Ginny than she did her brother, making Harry nervous and hyper-aware.

Lunch was mostly normal, with Hermione finally eating with them again after avoiding Harry for the past couple of days.

The only thing that bothered Harry was he could see the subtle signs of how excited with anticipation Hermione was. To him that didn't bode well and he made sure to remind Ginny of that fact on the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny reassured him that she'd be extra vigilant but almost pleaded with him to remain close, just in case. Something that Harry had planned on even if she hadn't asked.

Hermione was beside herself with glee. It seemed things were going as to plan. When Ginny went up to her dorm to get her school things so that she could do her homework to free up her Sunday, Hermione followed a short time later.

She went to her own dorm room first and prepared her potion. Her plan was rather ingenious at least to her. She knew that Ginny had a weakness for Muggle bubbly drinks and she planned on using that against her.

Hermione was well aware that Ginny might be suspicious after the way she'd been acting this past week, so she planned on tricking her.

She drank half the drink before she added the dose of potion and then headed back down, stopping in and seeing Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, would you like to finish this bubbly drink? I wouldn't want it to go to waste as I'll probably end up just dumping it if you don't take it," she said, pretending to take a drink from the can.

What Ginny couldn't see was that Hermione had turned the can so that the opening was on the other side from her mouth.

Ginny hesitated, wondering if it would be okay. On one hand she didn't want to tip the bushy-haired girl off that she and Harry were suspicions and since Hermione had just drank from the can, it had to be safe.

Giving Hermione a smile, she said "Sure. I rarely get to have one and I do love them. Thanks for thinking of me."

Hermione had to use all of her will power not to react. After setting the drink down on the table by Ginny's bed while the redhead finished digging out her books, she headed down to the common room, planning on waiting right by the bottom of the stairs so Ginny would run into her first.

Harry watched as Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs and he got a bad feeling. He immediately put his own plan into action.

Taking a quick look around and seeing that there wasn't anyone nearby or paying attention, he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and positioned himself at the bottom of the girl's stairs.

It wasn't that much later when Hermione came back down, a triumphant look on her face and Harry was sure she'd done whatever she was planning. He watched as Hermione sat down in the chair closest to the girl's stairs, her eyes fixed on them, her body visibly quaking with eager anticipation.

Hermione could barely contain her excitement. If all went as to plan in a few moments Ginny would be coming down under the influence of her potion.

She was really proud of herself, not only would the potion make Ginny subject to her will, she'd also modified it, adding a strong aphrodisiac to make her a willing participant in all the lewd and depraved acts that she had planned. It was a stroke of genius as far as she was concerned. All she had to do was make sure she was the first one to get to Ginny.

Harry placed himself so that he was closer than Hermione was, hoping that he'd be able to intercept Ginny before she got to Hermione.

Ginny finished digging out her books, parchment, quills and ink and once she had them in her book bag, she grabbed the can from the table and took a big swallow.

Almost immediately she knew she'd made a mistake as she felt herself falling under the potion's effects.

As her mind fell under the effects of the compulsion potion she also felt her body begin to react in a most disquieting manner. She felt her breasts begin to ache along with her pussy, that not only was aching but becoming quite wet.

" _Oh, please, let Harry save me,"_ she thought as she tried to fight the effects of the potion but she immediately knew it was a losing battle.

Shuddering as she felt her desire rise, she left her book bag behind and began to head down the stairs.

Her heart fell when the only person she could see was Hermione, though fortunately her eyes were diverted for the moment.

Still fighting the effects, she stumbled a little as she descended the stairs, the back of her mind protesting while the main part only wanted to find someone to give her the relief she desired.

Almost in tears she reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for Hermione.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Harry was standing right in front of her and she locked eyes with him.

Though mortified by the things she was feeling, she felt safe with Harry there.

"Are you alright," Harry whispered worriedly.

Ginny shuddered as she tried to fight the potion. She was just able to shake her head, looking at him imploringly.

She saw Harry's eyes widen in shock. "Did she somehow get you to drink the potion?" he asked, looking horrified.

Ginny shakily nodded her head, a couple of tears forming at the corners of her eyes and they trickled down her cheeks.

Harry immediately put his arm around her and began to lead her out of the common room, knowing he had to get Ginny away before she fell completely under the potion's influence.

Just as he turned he saw Hermione jump up from her chair, looking horrified. "Noooooo," she screamed as she saw all her hard worked plans disintegrate as Harry locked eyes with Ginny.

"I'll deal with you later," he snarled as he led Ginny past the devastated Hermione.

The bushy-haired girl collapsed back into her chair, wondering what was going to happen to her now.

Harry quickly led Ginny out through the portrait hole and wondered where he should take Ginny.

He briefly considered taking her to Madam Pomfrey but he felt Ginny cling tighter to him.

"Oh Godric, Harry," she breathed, giving him a frightened look. "My . . my body . . . it's . . . Oh, the things I'm feeling," she cried, giving him a desperate look.

Harry saw Ginny's eyes begin to glaze over and suddenly her whole demeanour changed. Far from being terrified, she began to rub up against him in a very suggestive manner,

She then began to rub his crotch, purring like a Kneazle. "I want you," she breathed huskily, her eyes burning with passion.

Harry knew he'd never be able to get her to Madam Pomfrey and making a snap decision, he changed directions and led her toward the Room of Requirement.

Ginny refused to let go of him as he paced three times and he was shocked when he opened the door. In place of the copy of the Gryffindor common room that he had been thinking of, there was a bedroom.

The only things in it were the bed and a fireplace with a bearskin rug in front of it. He gave Ginny a horrified look but he saw she was smiling and he realized what had appeared was her doing.

Before he could react, Ginny grabbed him and kissed him passionately, running her hands up and down his body.

Harry groaned as he felt his body reacting to her and he was mortified by what was happening.

Ginny was anything but mortified, she smiled smugly as she rubbed her body against his.

Harry tried to take control, wrapping his arms tightly around her, hoping that he'd be able to keep her from doing anything that would lead to things that they shouldn't.

"Please Harry," she begged. "The potion is making me mad with desire. If I don't get some sort of release, I feel I'll die."

Harry stared into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Ginny cried as she began to unbutton her blouse.

Harry watched in fascination as Ginny stripped completely. As much as he wanted to protect Ginny, he was still a teenage boy and the sight of the very nude and wanton Ginny before him made his body react.

As soon as Ginny finished removing her clothing she grabbed Harry and began to tear at his clothing, wanting him naked as she was.

When she saw his hesitation, she smiled seductively. "I'm yours to do with what you will," she purred, rubbing her centre on his thigh.

Harry groaned and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her tightly against himself, kissing her fiercely.

Ginny hummed happily in her throat as she grabbed his arse and began dragging him toward the bed.

Harry gave up fighting her and as they got to the bed, he forced her down on her knees.

She smiled up at him as she took hold of his manhood, licking her lips, she turned her attention to his rampant manhood before her. Giving him one last devilish smile, she enveloped his shaft with her mouth, taking it deep into her throat.

Harry closed his eyes, threw back his head and moaned deeply as he felt Ginny take him into her mouth. It far surpassed anything he had imagined it would feel like.

Ginny began to bob her head as she cupped his bollocks with her one hand, massaging them gently.

Harry began to hump his hips into Ginny's hot, wet, clinging mouth, loving the feeling of having her suck him deep into her.

In the back of her mind, Ginny wondered why she wasn't gagging as she's heard some of the girls in the dorms describe. It finally dawned on her that the potion must be suppressing her gag reflex.

She realized that she couldn't fight the effects of the potion and decided just to enjoy what she and Harry were doing. After all, she had dreamed of doing these things with him someday and it appeared that that day was today.

Harry felt his bollocks tightening as a pressure built in his groin and he knew he was about to cum in Ginny's mouth.

Ginny felt Harry tensing and she realized he was about to cum so she buried her face into his pubic hair, taking him completely into her mouth. She sucked hard as she massaged his shaft with her tongue and was rewarded when she felt him explode deep in her throat.

Harry groaned and thrust his hips forward driving himself as deep into Ginny's throat as he could. He felt the pressure break loose as he poured his offering into her.

As Ginny felt him relax slightly as his shaft spasmed as it gave up the last of his fluids and she bobbed her head slowly, savouring his taste, finally withdrawing her head and smacking her lips in appreciation of what she had done.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and lifted her to her feet. He gently pushed her against the side of the bed, causing her to fall back with her legs still over the side.

Ginny looked at him through hooded eyes, eyes that were pleading with him for some sort of release.

Harry dropped to his knees between Ginny's legs and he took a good look at her open, dripping centre. Licking his lips, he breathed in deeply, savouring the aroma that wafted up off or her.

He gave her a predatory smile before dropping his head and covered her slit with his mouth.

"Oh Harry," Ginny moaned deeply as she felt his mouth cover her and as his tongue began to lap at her opening.

She reached down with one hand, lacing it through his hair, closing her eyes as she gave herself over to what he was doing.

Harry grinned as he lapped up Ginny's sweet nectar and he was surprised at how wonderful she tasted. It was like nothing he had anticipated and he knew he'd never tire of tasting her ever again. In fact he hoped that they'd do this again and again.

He explored her folds with his tongue, only pausing when he discovered a place that she seemed to enjoy more than others.

As he licked upward he found her nub and he knew he'd found some place special by the way she reacted.

Ginny bucked her hips up when Harry's tongue found her nub, giving her such intense please she screamed out as the wonderful, exquisite sensations tore though her body.

"Yes, oh fuck, yes. Right there," she panted, grabbing his head and holding it in position, not letting him stray from her nub.

She wrapped her legs around his shoulders, pulling him in even tighter, never wanting the pleasure to end.

Now some like to call Harry thick but even he knew he'd found a place that gave Ginny intense pleasure and he wasn't going to disappoint her.

He attacked her nub with his tongue and mouth, lick and sucking her nub with a ferocity that she obviously desired.

Ginny was moaning continuously as she bucked her hips up into Harry's voracious mouth, loving everything he was doing to her.

Like Harry, she knew she wasn't going to last long her first time and she felt the pressure building up inside of her.

Harry brought his had up and ran a couple of fingers through Ginny's now engorged nether lips. He probed the tight opening he found and he worked one finger in, stretching her out a little, leaving most of her maidenhead intact.

While his hand was busy, he kept up his assault on her throbbing engorged nub.

Ginny's potion fogged brain could only concentrate on the all encompassing sensations she was experiencing down in her nether region. Everything else had disappeared from her mind.

She felt the pressure growing and growing until she thought she'd go mad. Then everything changed in an instant as the pressure broke, exploding through her body.

She screamed as she thrashed about on the bed, only staying in place because Harry wrapped his arms around her hips and held her in place.

After what seemed an eternity to her, Ginny collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard, sounding like the Hogwarts Express getting ready to leave the station.

As Harry felt Ginny collapse back onto the bed, he rose and grasped her around her thighs and pulled her body to the edge of the bed. He lined up his rock hard manhood with her virgin opening and thrust forward forever removing the barrier.

Ginny felt Harry enter her and she moaned as he buried himself into her. The brief feeling of pain disappearing almost instantly as he began to thrust in and out of her now open sheath.

She moaned deeply as she felt herself once more climbing higher and higher, heading towards another release.

"Harry . . . fuck me . . . make me yours . . . use me . . . for your pleasure . . . come deep inside . . . of me," Ginny panted as she felt his hot, rock hard member slam in and out of her virgin sheath.

Except she knew she was no longer a virgin, she was now a woman, and she found she loved the feeling of having Harry inside of her. She was now his totally and forever, to be used how he saw fit. At least that's what her potion filled brain was telling her.

Wanting to increase her pleasure she grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard, pinching and twisting her nipples as she lost herself in the sensations she was feeling.

"Harry . . . Oh Harry . . . Fuck . . . Harry, I'm . . . cumming," she screamed as her second orgasm hit her, more intensely than the first. Her back arched off the bed as she clamped down on his member, triggering his own release.

He grunted out, "OH Fuck, Ginny," as he poured his juices deep inside of her sopping, tight tunnel.

Ginny felt herself coming down off the pinnacle but her body still begged for more and as Harry collapsed on the bed beside her, she rolled over and rose up on her hands and knees.

Harry's eyes widened in lust as he saw Ginny kneeling on the bed, shaking her arse wantonly.

"Harry, fuck my arse," she demanded, no longer begging, her body wanted more and she was determined to get it.

Harry knelt behind her, running his manhood through her sopping folds, coating his member in preparation for what was to come.

Ginny kept wiggling her arse, impatient for Harry to enter her, her body screaming for relief.

Harry pressed the head of his shaft into her rear opening, gently easing it in until he was past the muscular ring.

Ginny groaned as she felt Harry press into her arse, her eyes rolling back as the overwhelming erotic sensations filled her completely. She started to hump her rear back into his body, wanting him buried as deep as he could go.

Harry couldn't believe how Ginny was acting, though in the recesses of his mind he knew it was because of the potion. But at that moment he didn't care, she was letting him experience things he had only dreamed about.

He started to slowly work himself in and out of her rear but Ginny was having none of that and humped back at him hard and fast, wanting to experience another orgasm as quickly as possible.

Feeling Ginny's pace, Harry was forced to match it and he slammed into her as hard as he could.

Ginny threw back her head and shook it, making her long, flaming hair fan out in a brilliant display.

Harry reached out with one hand and took a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and making her moan.

Harry had a brief flash of his riding Buckbeak but what he was experiencing now what a hundred times better, maybe even more.

With his hard manhood buried in Ginny's arse, he was feeling sensations that far surpassed what he had felt riding on the hippogriff's back. In fact it far surpassed riding on a broom, what up to that point he had believed was the most enjoyable thing ever.

Riding Ginny made that pale in comparison and he vowed to experience it as often as possible.

Ginny was riding the wave of ecstasy that was flowing through her body, every single cell seemed to be singing in harmony with the pleasure that was filling her.

Harry still had a hold of her hair, keeping her head held back, with her chin up, chest thrust out and as she screamed out as she orgasmed again, she felt short of breath.

She tugged hard, dropping her chin, easing the strain on her throat but it did nothing to help her catch her breath.

She was vaguely aware of Harry having his orgasm but she was now panting heavily, still unable to catch her breath.

Her limbs began trembling and she saw black dots begin to dance before her eyes at the same time she felt her arms and legs growing weak as her heart hammered in her chest.

Her eyes widened in panic as the dancing dots grew in size and right before they all joined together, she yelled out Harry's name in terror.

Harry was coming down off his latest orgasm when he felt a change come over Ginny, at first he thought she was lost in the throes of another orgasm and perhaps she was to begin with.

Then she jerked her head forward, tearing her hair out of his hand and he could feel her breathing labouredly and her limbs were trembling in a totally different manner.

He was getting very concerned when she gave a strangle cry, " Harrrrryyyy!" she screamed out, but not in ecstasy, it was a scream of terror.

He immediately withdrew from inside of her and scrambled up next to her, helping to ease her down flat onto the bed. By the time she was flat, she was laying limply.

It took a moment for him to realize she was unconscious and another precious moment to realize she was no longer breathing.

"Ginny . . . Ginny . . . GINNY," he kept calling, gently slapping her face, trying to get a response.

But Ginny just lay there, her lips slowly turning blue.

Harry jumped up and scrambled to his discarded clothing, searching frantically for his wand.

To him it seemed to take forever before he was able to locate it and pull it from his jeans pocket.

Jumping up he ran back to Ginny and he had to pause for a terrifying moment to catch his breath before he flicked his wand, shouting " _Rennervate!"_

To his dismay, nothing happened, so he tried again " _Rennervate,!"_

He saw her body jerk a little but she still wasn't breathing and her lips were turning a darker blue as her skin began to take on a greyish hue.

In a near panic, Harry concentrated as hard as he could, gathering his magic like never before. He felt like sparks were running across his skin and up and down his wand arm.

In desperation he shouted " _Rennervate!"_ one last time.

The beam of light that shot from his wand almost blinded him and he prayed with every fibre of his being that Ginny would be all right.

Ginny's body convulsed, jerking so hard that her torso was lifted clean off the bed.

Harry found he was trembling and he felt weak as Ginny fell back to the surface of the bed.

He stared at her limp body, fearing the worst as she just lay there.

Then she gave a great gasping jerk as she took in a huge lungful of air.

Harry dropped his wand as he climbed up and gathered her into his body, holding her close as he cradled her head with one hand while he caressed her cheek with the other.

He jerked in surprise when he noticed wet droplets appear in her cheek and it was then he realized he was crying.

"Ginny . . . Ginny . . . Ginny," he kept sobbing as he held her.

Finally after an eternity, Ginny's eyes fluttered open. At first she looked around bewilderedly but then she relaxed when she realized Harry was holding her.

"What happened?" she croaked out softly, sounding totally drained.

For several moments, Harry found himself unable to respond as he was overwhelmed by his emotions.

Ginny twisted in his grasp until she was facing him. She looked at him worriedly, unable to comprehend what had him in such a state.

"Harry?" she asked softly and unsurely.

She was taken totally by surprise when he crashed his lips to her as he gave her a deep intense kiss.

Though still slightly disoriented, Ginny was aware enough to realize it wasn't a passionate kiss. It held a much different though just as powerful emotion.

She was just trying to figure it out when Harry crushed her into his body with a hug that far exceeded the bone crushing ones that her mother gave.

"Thank God you're all right," Harry sobbed, fighting his tears that threatened to start falling again.

Ginny felt her heartbeat increase along with her breathing as she desperately tired to figure out what had Harry in such a state.

Though her mind seemed foggy, she realized she was no longer under the influence of Hermione's potion.

In that moment, she became aware of how she and Harry were dressed, or undressed as the case was.

She blushed heavily as the memories of how she had acted and what they had done flooded her brain.

Ignoring that for the moment, she gently caressed Harry face and cheeks. "Harry," she called out softly once more.

Harry relaxed his grip and pulled his head back far enough to look her in the eyes.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly as she saw the depth of emotions that she found in his beautiful emerald eyes. She sighed and her eyes drifted shut when Harry tenderly caressed her cheek and leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You almost died," he whispered emotionally.

Ginny stiffened slightly, her eyes widening in shock. "W-what?" she stammered.

Harry kissed her tenderly once more before he explained what had happened, his eyes misting over once again as he did so.

Ginny stared at him in shock, realizing just how close she had come to dying and once again, Harry had saved her life.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his body, taking great comfort from the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

Several moments later Harry whispered, "I'm so sorry. I should never have brought you here."

Ginny's eyes flew open and she stared at him. "No, don't be sorry. If you hadn't brought me here, I would have gone looking for what my body was demanding under the influence of Hermione's damn potion. Godric knows what would have happened if that had occurred," she said softly but firmly.

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "But . . ."

"No buts, Harry. While I'm a little ashamed of how I acted, I know it was because of the potion, but the thing is, I've dreamed of doing those things with you," she stated bashfully, blushing deeply, having a hard time admitting that to him.

Harry smiled at her and he hugged her tenderly. "I have to admit, I've had similar dreams," he smirked, even though he blushed too.

Ginny stared into his eyes and she was blown away by the look of love he was giving her.

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly and as she did so she felt her desire rising. She smiled because she was aware it was her own natural desire and not the result of the potion.

Harry jumped slightly as he felt Ginny moving suggestively against him and he stared into her eyes. He could see that they were clear and no longer clouded by the potion.

He gave her a questioning look and grinned when she looked back at him demurely, blushing lightly as she nodded her head.

Gathering her courage, she reached down between their bodies and gently stroked his manhood.

"Since we have this wonderful room and have plenty of time, why don't we enjoy ourselves," she murmured coyly.

Harry smiled at her, replying by leaning in and kissing her tenderly, at least at first. As their lips worked together, they both felt their passion rising.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably on the bed. The sheets were all wet and tangled from the frenetic previous couplings. Turning her head, she spotted the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace.

Harry noticed where Ginny was looking, causing him to smile. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he rolled to the edge of the bed and then in a move that surprised her, he stood up, lifting her as he did so.

Ginny squeaked in surprise as Harry easily lifted her off the bed but it quickly became a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry carried Ginny the short distance from the bed to the rug and he slowly knelt down, placing her gently on the rug.

Ginny found herself smiling at the way Harry was gently treating her. Reaching up, she grasped him behind his head and pulled his mouth down to hers.

The kiss started out soft and gentle and slowly built with increasing passion. Their hands began to roam, gently exploring each others bodies. In most ways it was like they hadn't done so before and they both realized it was because they were in control and not being influenced by the potion.

Ginny moaned as she felt Harry touching her, feeling so totally different from before. She could sense a feeling of awe and reverence in what he was doing.

She felt herself becoming wet and the ache deep inside. "I need you in me," she whispered softly.

Harry positioned himself between her open legs and gently entered her.

They both moaned at how wonderful it felt.

Ginny wrapped her legs around his thighs, drawing him in deeply, loving the feeling of him filling her. She ran one hand up and down his back while fisting the other in his hair, pulling his mouth to hers.

Harry began to slowly thrust in and out of Ginny's hot, wet sheath, loving the feeling of having her wrapped completely around his shaft.

Ginny moaned appreciatively as she felt Harry moving inside of her. It was so different from what they had done before under the influence of the potion.

They made love slowly and tenderly, each revelling in what they were experiencing. It was the polar opposite of what they had done before. Their previous couplings being frantic and animalistic, while what the were experiencing now was more tender and loving, feeling more right.

With their love making being slow and languid, Ginny felt the pressure building inside her higher than ever.

"Oh Harry," she cried emotionally as she felt the pressure finally break loose. She clung to him as her orgasm tore through her, giving her more pleasure than ever.

Feeling Ginny orgasm, Harry's immediately followed. "Ginny!" he gasped as he poured his fluids deep inside of her.

Ginny sighed contentedly, relishing the feeling of Harry laying on top of her as she basked in the warm afterglow of their coupling. She knew she'd never felt so loved and cherished as she did at that moment.

Harry tenderly kissed Ginny. "I love you," he blurted out softly.

Though surprised by his declaration, she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I love you too," she whispered in reply, a couple of tears leaking out of her eyes.

Fuelled by the emotions she felt, Ginny began to thrust her hips up, wanting to experience making love to Harry once more.

Harry felt Ginny moving below him and he responded by slowly thrusting into her once again.

As much as they had enjoyed their previous joining, this second one was even more fulfilling.

They cried out in unison as they came and collapsed together, snuggling into one another. Ginny lay in Harry's arms and sighed deeply, feeling so contented that she really didn't want to move from where she was.

Harry nuzzled his face into Ginny's neck that was covered by her long, silky hair. He smiled as he breathed in deeply, enchanted by her flowery fragrance. He found it very heady when he normally smelled it whenever he was close to her but that was nothing compared to what he was experiencing having his face buried in her hair.

Ginny couldn't help but grin. She'd noticed his obsession with her fragrance even before they'd started going out as they got closer because of their dealing with Hermione's obsession with her.

She found it quite endearing and she knew it would be great material to take the mickey out on him, but at some later time. For one, she didn't want to spoil the mood and also because right at that moment she was just too bloody tired.

And not only was she really tired, she was beginning to ache everywhere. Though she only had a kind of vague memory of what she had done under the influence of Hermione's potion, it was enough for her to remember what she had done.

She couldn't believe how energetically she had applied herself to having sex with Harry and the only good thing she could think of that it had been him and not Hermione.

While he had obviously gotten into having sex with her, he at least took her into consideration, unlike what Hermione had planned.

She groaned softly, hoping Harry wouldn't hear because of how much her pussy, arse and nether region were hurting from the treatment it had undergone before the potion wore off.

She shuddered as she thought about what had happened with her stopping breathing, with the likelihood that so had her heart. If Harry hadn't reacted like he did, she knew she'd be dead.

She thanked every deity that she could think of that it was Harry who'd been there and not Hermione. Harry was always great in a crisis, while Hermione tended to freeze.

Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry did hear her. "Are you all right," he asked worriedly.

"I'm just a bit sore," she replied reluctantly, though in reality, it was more than just a bit. She actually hurt quite a lot and it was only getting worse.

At first Harry began to feel really guilty but when he noticed how much Ginny was hurting, his protectiveness and cool headedness in a crisis kicked in. He immediately asked the Room for a bath tub filled with hot, epsom salt infused water.

Ginny gasped when the bath tub appeared and then again when Harry picked her up and carried her over to the tub where he gently lowered her into it.

She hissed at first as she felt the hot water come up over her but then she sighed in relief as the heat penetrated her tired and aching muscles.

She laid back, luxuriating in laying there, letting the hot, medicated water sooth her aching body.

She smiled up at Harry gratefully as she sighed in relief. It took a moment but then her look changed to one that was more coy. "Aren't you going to join me?" she asked languidly.

Harry blushed sheepishly and nodded his head, climbing in behind her when she sat up to give him room.

As soon as he was seated, she lay back against him, sighing when she felt him wrap his arms around her. "Umm, better," she mumbled, thoroughly enjoying laying there with his arms wrapped around her.

Harry started to gently massage Ginny's aching limbs, making her moan in appreciation and she silently vowed to show him just how much at a later date. Just the thought of which put a huge smile on her face.

Thinking about that made her realize how her perception had changed now that she was no longer a virgin. Even though she had started out under the influence of the potion, she had enjoyed what she had done with Harry and that was only reinforced big time when they had made love after the potion was no longer controlling her.

In fact, she had enjoyed that time more than any other in her whole life. The pleasure she had experienced had far surpassed anything she had previously experienced by a long shot and she found she could hardly wait to experience it again, with Harry, because she found she only wanted to share that with him and him alone.

They stayed soaking in the tub until the water cooled to the point of being uncomfortable, with Harry moving on to massaging her shoulders and back too.

He had even gone on to shyly offer to massage any other place that may have hurt and as tempting as that had sounded, Ginny politely declined, not that she was totally against the idea, it was the timing she had trouble with.

She knew if she accepted, it would lead to more of what had made her hurt in the first place and she was certain that her poor body wouldn't be able to handle that at the moment.

She giggled at his reaction, looking rather disappointed but when she tenderly kissed him and told him that she'd be happy to discuss it at a later date, he had perked up immediately, telling her in response that he looked forward to it.

By the time they got out of the tub and dried off with the fantastic warm fluffy towels that the Room provided, Ginny wondered what time it was as she began to search for her hastily discarded clothing.

Since Ginny had muttered out loud about what the time was, the Room happily produced a clock on the mantle of the fireplace.

Ginny cursed softly, seeing the time she realized that there was no way that they'd make it down to the Great Hall for Dinner and she mutter that out loud too.

Harry just smiled at her before he called out "Dobby."

Ginny jumped when the little elf popped into the room, surprised more by the sudden loud sound than by the appearance of the elf.

Ginny was relieved that she had wrapped the towel around her body as it covered everything essential. Harry had similarly attired himself, wrapping his towel around his waist.

"Dobby is so glad that the Great Harry Potter sir, has called him. How may I's be of service?" Dobby exclaimed excitedly as he danced from foot to foot, being unable to stand still.

Ginny snickered when Harry rolled his eyes and sighed at the elf's antics.

"I was wondering if it was possible for you to bring us dinner?" Harry asked calmly, hoping that by doing so it would help calm down the excitable elf.

Harry sighed again when he saw his ploy didn't work, if anything the small elf was more excited than before.

"Oh Yes! Dobby will be right back, bringing the Great Harry Potter and his Missiz Ginny their dinner," the elf exclaimed before he disappeared with another loud pop.

Ginny's eyes widened as she stared at Harry, who was staring at the spot where the elf had been standing.

Both were contemplating Dobby's calling Ginny Harry's missus, wondering about its implication.

By the time Dobby returned with two large trays bearing enough food to sustain the pair for at least a week, Ginny had slipped on Harry's tee shirt and her knickers, while Harry had donned his boxers.

After Dobby had left, but not before he'd fussed and called Harry the Great Harry Potter several times, much to Harry's annoyance and Ginny's amusement, they made their selections and laid down on the bearskin rug in front of the fire.

They lay propped on their sides, with Ginny laying in front of Harry, her head level with his chest so they both could eat comfortably.

They both thoroughly enjoyed laying together with Ginny's back against Harry's front, loving the warmth they felt from each other.

They ate their dinners leisurely, neither wanting their time together to come to an end. They were enjoying the closeness they felt and their meal was punctuated with many a gentle, tender caress and a multitude of shared soft kisses.

Once they were finished eating and the remains of their meal moved out of the way, they snuggled together in front of the fire.

While Ginny felt completely contented, she knew she needed to discuss Hermione and what she had done, with Harry.

She twisted in his embrace until she was facing him and gathering her Gryffindor courage she said "Harry, while I know how angry you are with Hermione, I want you to leave dealing with her to me."

Harry frowned, "But Ginny . . ." he began to protest.

Ginny silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. "No, Harry. I'm the one she offended by giving me the potion and what she had planned. Please let me deal with her in my own way," she implored, her eyes begging him to understand.

Harry stared into Ginny's warm brown eyes for several long moments before he sighed and nodded his head. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed. "But I'd prefer it if I was involved even if it's just to be there and support you."

Ginny gave him a soft, warm smile. "I can accept that," she murmured before rewarding him with a soft tender kiss.

With that settled, Ginny snuggled into Harry, sighing contentedly.

They remained there in front of the fire just enjoying being together. Finally Harry sighed and gave Ginny one last tender kiss.

"It's almost curfew so we should be heading back," he stated reluctantly.

Ginny caressed his cheek, giving him one last kiss of her own before they rose and found the rest of their clothing.

Once dressed the left the Room of Requirement hand in hand. Both glancing at one another, sharing smiles as they thought about what they had shared.

Though they both silently wished they had gotten intimate differently, they both realized in the long run it didn't matter as they had both enjoyed the outcome.

Ginny was beyond happy now that she and Harry were lovers and perhaps more if Dobby's cryptic reference meant something. That would need further investigation and she still had Hermione to deal with.

She smiled mischievously as she already had several ideas to make the bushy-haired girl's life a living hell for what she had tried to do.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just something that popped into my deranged head after reading something about a sex addicted Hermione. It wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to write it. Not sure if I'll do a sequel but you never know.**

 **As always, please leave a review.**


End file.
